Ariadna Gutierrez
|Currently1 = Jury Member|FacebookUserName = Ariadnagutierrezofficial}}Ariadna María Gutiérrez was a houseguest on Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US). She is best known for her honest, genuine but also intelligent gameplay, and was aligned with Brandi Glanville in the house. She made a huge power move when she won HOH Day 13 by getting out former ally Shannon Elizabeth. Throughout the season, Ariadna proved she was more than just a 'pretty face', contrary to what most believed, by involving herself in most evictions. After her HOH, she remained under the radar with everyone in the house with her strong social game until she was put up on the block with Brandi on Day 20 due to being guilty by association. She fought hard to keep herself and Brandi safe on multiple occasions and eventually found an ally in Omarosa in the final stages of the game. On the Final HOH her along with Mark McGrath were evicted by her ally, Marissa Jaret Winokur, placing 4th and becoming the 8th member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS Age: 24 Hometown: Born in Sincelejo, Colombia but raised in Barranquilla, Colombia Current city: Miami, Florida Occupation: Actress, TV host, model Three adjectives that describe you: Determined, optimistic, and generous. Favorite activities: Family time, healthy living, and traveling. What do you think will be the most difficult part of living inside the Big Brother house? Not having direct contact with my family, especially with my father, and not knowing what to expect when I enter the house. What moment in your career do you think prepared you to live in the Big Brother house? My whole life has prepared me for an opportunity like this. Through very difficult experiences, which have taught me how to take advantage of every opportunity and make the best of whatever is thrown my way. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? I don't particularly have a favorite. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? No strategy. Just be myself, enjoy every day I'm in the house, and treat the rest of the Houseguests with the same respect I want to be treated with. My life's motto is... Everything happens for a reason. What would you take into the house and why? - My line of sunglasses. This is my new business and my "baby" so I want to share it with the world. - Books to pass the time and continue to gain knowledge. - Beauty kits to share with the other members of the house. One of my favorite hobbies. 'Fun facts about yourself: ' - I love cats, I have two of them. - I love sweets—anything with chocolate! - I have 10 nieces and nephews and I love spoiling them! Player History - Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) Competition History Food History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *Ariadna will be making an appearance on CBS's ''The World's Best'' as one of "The World's Best Experts". She will be representing her home country of Colombia. Trivia *Ariadna is tied with Shannon, Omarosa and Marissa for the most competitions won by a female in Celebrity Big Brother (US), with 2 competition wins each. *Ariadna is the first female houseguest to be evicted during a Triple Eviction on BBUS, and along with Mark McGrath, they are the first US houseguests ever to be evicted during a Triple. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Contestants Category:Hispanic-American Contestants Category:4th Place Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Jury Members